The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. As the demand for even smaller electronic devices has grown recently, there has grown a need for smaller and more creative packaging techniques of semiconductor dies.
An example of these packaging technologies is the Package-on-Package (PoP) technology. In a PoP package, a top semiconductor packages is stacked on top of a bottom semiconductor package to allow high level of integration and component density. Another example is the Multi-Chip-Module (MCM) technology, where multiple semiconductor dies are packaged in one semiconductor package to provide semiconductor devices with integrated functionalities.
The high level of integration of advanced packaging technologies enables production of semiconductor devices with enhanced functionalities and small footprints, which is advantageous for small form factor devices such as mobile phones, tablets and digital music players. Another advantage is the shortened length of the conductive paths connecting the interoperating parts within the semiconductor package. This improves the electrical performance of the semiconductor device, since shorter routing of interconnections between circuits yields faster signal propagation and reduced noise and cross-talk.